


Jilliam One Shots

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Here are missing scenes from the episodes The Killing Dose, Parker in the Rye and Staring Blindly into the Future.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Jilliam One Shots

(Tomorrow will be a better Day; Missing scene from The Killing Dose)

She pleaded with him to forget about today for just tonight and to comfort and make love to her. He refused her and in tears grabbed she grabbed her cape and ran out of the door.

"If he won't give me comfort, then I know another man who will" said thought to herself.

She rode a carriage to the hospital, ran up the stairs, opened the door and asked the patron, "what floor is Dr. Dixon on?"

She was sitting down on a seat and grabbed the clipboard, "Uh, Dr. Ogden, he's on floor 2"

"Thank you," she says and ran up the stairs, through the hallway and stopped and saw him. She took a deep breath and was about to approach him, when she felt something stopping her; it was her rings. She looked at them and turned around the other way, down the hallway, ran down the stairs, said goodbye to the patron and ran outside. She took another deep breath and began tearing up and sat down on the steps. She looked at the rings again; the rings William, the love of her life gave her and she couldn't believe she even consider having an affair with Dr. Dixon when she has no feelings and is nervous around him. She caressed them and said to herself, "low point, Julia! The absolute lowest! How could you even think of doing such a thing to the man you love?!"

She began calming herself down and wipes her tears, when she saw a carriage and walked up to it and told him the house address. As she was in the carriage, she hoped William was up still and maybe they could just talk. When the carriage approached the house, she got out and noticed the house was now dark, and knew William was in bed. She opened the door and closed it, took off her cape and put it in the closet. She walked down the hallway to the bedroom and saw the light was on. She opened the door and saw William was in bed but facing the other way from her. She asks him, "William, are you awake?"

No response, but knew he was awake; she can't believe there back to this, after they lost the baby, they vowed they would never go down this road.

She was in need of some relaxation and decided on a hot bath, so she takes off her clothes, turns the water taps on and step into the warm water and just relaxed.

After she got out of the bath, and put on her nightie and climbed into bed. She looked at William, who was still faced the other way and places her hand on his shoulder and caresses it, "William, please?" she whispers

He slightly shakes her hand off his shoulder, "William, please, I'm so sorry. I love you!"

Still no response, she turns the other way and begins crying into her pillow.

"We had such an awful day, but tomorrow, hopefully will be a better day" she says to herself and falls asleep.

…

(We were both Duped; Parker in the Rye)

Julia had just left with Jacob to the train station; William just got the news by George and Parker, that it was Jacob who hired the men to kill his father. Without hesitation, William ran out of Brackenreid's office, went to his office to grab his hat and called out "George, follow me"

He got outside, grabbed his bike and hopped on his bike when George asked, "sir, what is this about?"

"Julia is with Jacob right now on their way to the train station"

"Oh boy, I'll grab my bike and catch up, sir"

William nods and begins pedaling he stops 2 carriages but they were the wrong ones, and continued on when he finally found the right one and said, "stop driver" showed his badge, "police business"

The driver stops and he hears a ruckus, he opens the door and sees Jacob holding down Julia. He grabs him and places him under arrest. George finally arrives, "sorry sir, that I took so long"

"That doesn't matter, George, take him to the station. I'll take Julia home"

George nods and takes Jacob.

William puts his bike on the back of the carriage and hops in and tells the driver the address of their house and they drive on.

"Julia, are you ok? Did he…" he gulps "touch you?"

She shakes her head, "I'm fine, William but my arm is sore from him shoving me into the wall, but I'll live"

"I was so scared for you and I can't believe we were duped by Jacob"

Julia caresses his leg, "oh, William, we were both duped"

She lays her head on his shoulder and they hold hands until they get home. When the carriage stops at their house, they get out and William grabs his bike from the back and they head inside.

As Julia takes off her coat she says, "William, you can go back to work. You will need to question Jacob, but when you get home, I still want to talk."

"Yes, I was thinking that and I still want to talk too, Julia"

They hug and look at each other and kiss passionately, but William stops them, "later, Julia" she nods and he leaves.

…

(The Talk; Parker in the Rye)

William gets back home after questioning Jacob; he takes off his hat and coat and puts them in the closet. He goes to the living room and sees Julia who was reading, "William, your home, can we…" he grabs her face and they kiss passionately. They continue kissing when he pushes her to the wall and takes off her shawl and continues kissing her lips, chin, and neck.

"Oh, William" is all she can say

He picks her up bridal style and head to the bedroom and make passionate love.

Out of breath and laying together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

About an hour later, William wakes up to the smell of beef stew and knows Julia is probably reheating dinner. He gets up and puts on his robe and heads to the dining table. As he gets to the table, his mouth was already watery from the smell, plus he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. They sit down and eat in silence until finish, when William decides to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He makes them both tea and sits back down and pours her a cup for both of them.

Julia breaks the silence, "so can we talk?"

William nods, yes, do you or…"

"I'll go first, William" she takes a deep breath, "ok first, William, I have a feeling that you think something is going on between Dr. Dixon and I?"

William looks at her and nods

She grabs his hands, "William, nothing is going on between us…I love you, but I admit he has shown interest in me and he tried to kiss me once, but I backed away and told him to stop calling me by my first name and that were just colleagues nothing more. Second, your right, I should have confine in only you and told you what I planned to do or even asked her family if it was alright to end her suffering. As my father always said, I put reason, above emotion and I wasn't thinking of God, because you know I don't believe in God. I accept and love how you believe in your faith. I didn't expect Mr. Cooper would do an autopsy either and now Miss Hart has evidence against me, which she can use as blackmail against you and me." She takes another deep breath, "after I stormed out the other night, I wasn't thinking at the time, but remember when I said, I just wanted you, my husband tonight, meaning I wanted sex."

He nods, "Since you rejected me, I went to the hospital and went to see Dr. Dixon and…" she begins crying and he begins to panic, "I considered having an affair with him"

William takes a deep breath and stands up and walks away but stops himself and looks at the fire.

"I didn't though, I saw him but something stopped me, William."

He looks at her, "your rings…I looked at them and ran out of the hospital crying and telling myself I was doing such a stupid, low point idea and took a carriage ride home."

Julia gets up and walks towards him, "William, please say something"

He walks to his desk and sits down and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I was jealous Julia, it's just every time I saw you at the hospital, you were with him and he's young and a toff and I thought you were getting bored with me and that our sex life was dull. But it hurts to hear that you considered having an…" he couldn't even say the word, "but you stopped yourself and I admit my religion blinds me, but yes, you should have waited till the investigation or asked me or the family to take her life. I am sorry I embarrassed you when I pulled you out of the hospital and when I asked you if you though of God…of course you didn't. I know you love me, Julia…I love you too with all my heart. From the moment I met you, I loved you. It will take a long time to process this situation, but I am prepared to fight for not just marriage, but our love."

Julia had tears in her eyes now too and kissed him, "I'm sorry, I put you through that and I am prepared to fight for our love as well. I have loved you from the moment I met you too. I never thought I would be so happy; I was never this happy or in love with Darcy as I am with you."

Out of the blue, William kissed her with such passion and takes off his robe and begins kissing and sucking her skin. He reaches over to the couch latch and it pops out and he opens Julia's robe and throws her on the couch, which makes her giggle. They continue kissing and smiled at each other and make love again and knew they would be fine.

…

(I Won the Queen; Staring Blindly in the Future)

They were trying to figure out where Tesla could have disappeared too, when they were listening to Edison's speech and Julia stares at William and gives him "what about him, look"

While William was talking to Edison, Julia went over to a wall to touch up her make-up, when Mr. Wells approached her.

"Julia" he says seductively

Julia looks at him and thinks, "not him again"

She fakes smiles, "Dr. Ogden, Mr. Wells"

"As you wish, Dr. Ogden. I am staying in town for awhile and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?'

"Uh…Mr. Wells, no thank you. You probably don't know this but I am married to Detective Murdoch, now." She says as she shows him the rings.

He looks at them, "ahh of course small stone, Detective's salary. But I knew you both got married, but still wanted to ask and we can do so much more. Your husband doesn't need to know."

Julia absolutely disgusted by the proposal says, "Mr. Wells, your charms may work on other women and my sister but never me. I admit I was intrigued many years ago to go to dinner with you. But you had me doubting my feelings towards William. I love William and would never betray him. I'm a happily married women and would love to say no to your absolute scandalous suggestion."

"Seriously, Detective Murdoch?"

"Yes, he's the love of my life"

"No offense, but you husband is nothing more than a poor papist detective"

Without thinking she slapped him across the face, "he's more a man than you will ever be."

She huffs and walks away to find William.

After the whole ordeal with Sally Pendrick and the hot air balloon ride, they finally arrived home.

"Ah, its good to be home, isn't William?"

"Indeed, seems Sally made me nauseous"

"She's dead now, thanks to you"

He pulls her in, "well, no one threatens my wife and gets away with it"

They both smiled and kissed

As they get ready for bed, Julia says, "William, your speech…"

"I know, it was boring…"

"Actually, quite the opposite, it was amazing and took my breath away. I am glad I get to live in a world imagined by you"

He smiled, "that's what you said New Year's Eve, 1899"

"and I meant it" she says with a smile

They get into bed, "well I did work quite hard on it, but didn't get to share it with all those scientists, inventors, noble prize winners."

"No, but you got to share it with the people your close friends and wife"

"Hmm, I suppose" he says as he reaches for a book to read

"Uh, Julia, I saw Mr. Wells say something to you and you slapped him?"

"Oh, he asked me if I wanted to have dinner and more with him…"

"An affair?"

Julia nodded, "yes, I told him I was happily married to you and that it was because of him, I doubted my feelings toward you all those years ago. Then he said you were nothing more than a poor papist detective and I slapped him and said you were more a man than he will ever be. He also though my rings were ugly. Well he didn't actually say it but it was implied."

"Well, I'm proud of you and I actually tried to hold a laugh when you rejected his hand kiss."

"Yes, I believe, I maybe the first women to reject his advances."

"Well he was you as another one of his mistresses, but I see you as a queen."

Julia smiles at him and kisses him passionately, "which you won."

"Indeed, I won the queen."


End file.
